Amy Fleming
Up until the age of fifteen, Amy was raised by her single mother, Marion Fleming, and her grandfather, Jack Bartlett, when her father left the family when Amy was six. On a mission, so to speak, with her mother rescuing a horse from an abusive owner, the mother and daughter crashed and Amy's mother was killed, while Amy woke up in the hospital a few days later, missing her mom's funural. Since then, Amy discovered she had the same "gift" with horses that her mom had and has worked with troubled, neglected, and hurt- mentally and phisically- since. Amy's Family and Friends Lou Fleming Lou (Samantha Louise Fleming) is Amy's older sister. At the beginning of the series, Lou was working at a firm in New York City, NY, but comes back to their hometown of Hudson, Alberta, Canada, to help take care of Heartland when her mother dies. Over the course of the next few months, Amy and Lou grow closer together and repair the ties that were severed when she moved to NY. Lou comes in and helps carry on the motherly and financial part of her mother's legacy, while Amy carries on the horse and ranch aspect. Tim Fleming Tim Fleming is Amy's father. Tim left the family when Amy was six years old after a bad rodeo accident. At the time he left, he was addicted to pills and an alcoholic. Before retiring from the rodeo circuit after his accident, he had won innumerable belt buckles and five all-aroud cowboy awards. Ten years later, Tim is sober and reunited with his daughters, due to Marion's death. He later becomes closer to his daughters and for a short while a business partner with Lou for the Dude Ranch. Jack Bartlett Jack Bartlett is Amy and Lou's maternal grandfather, and owner of Heartland. He played a big part in raising Amy and Lou when his father left, and kept raising them after the appearance of their father. Dispite his age, Jack is still very active in things that are usually cosidered to be work for younger men. He has also been active in his granddaughter's lives. Mallory Wells Mallory Wells is basically the little sister Amy never had. Mallory is always at Heartland, whether mucking out stalls, taking her horse, Copper, out for a ride, or grooming the horses. The Fleming's and Bartlett's are the family that Mallory isn't blood related to, but might as well be, seeing as she gets along better with them and is over at the ranch more than home. Ty Borden At the beginning of the series, Ty Borden is an on-probation ranch hand with an attitude, but later develops into a pretty much good-natured young man. Through ups and downs Ty eventually becomes Amy's boyfriend. They stay together for most of season four and five. Ty is studying at the University of Calgary to become a veternarian and works with Scott Cardinal first as an intern, and then as a right-hand man, basically. As a child, Ty's dad was in and out of jail and left him and his mom, thinking they were better off without him. Later, his mom got remarried to Wade, who abused her and Ty. Ty stood between Wade and his mother and nearly killed Wade, earning himself probation. Looking back on it, Ty admits that he has no regrets and would do it again if he had to in a heartbeat. Soraya Martin Soraya Martin is Amy's best friend and the daughter of the owner and manager of Maggie's Diner and Feed store. Amy and Soraya have been best friends since grade one. Peter Morris Peter Morris is Amy's brother-in-law and was CEO of Bedford Oil before the company shut down. Amy and Peter at first had a rocky relationship because of Peter's line of work and his company's actions, but soon warmed up to him when he started dating Lou and eventually got married to her. Caroline Marion Minnie "Katie" Morris Caroline Marion Minnie "Katie" Morris is Amy's niece and Lou and Peter's baby daughter. By the end of season five, Caroline is almost one year old. Shane Shane is the son of Miranda and Tim, and brother to Amy and Lou. They find Shane when he and his mom come to the dude ranch. Tim kept the fact that he was Shane's father from them until he accidently let it slip at the dinner table one night. Amy and Shane got along immeadately from the moment he met his older sister. Caleb Odell Caleb Odell is a rodeo cowboy and off-and-on ranch hand at Heartland. He and Amy somewhat date for a short period of time during season two. Caleb eventually marries Amy's friend Ashley Stanton, only to get divorced a short time later. Ashley Stanton Ashley Stanton is Amy's friend from school. Her mother owns the neighboring ranch, Briar Ridge. She and Caleb get married and later divorsed. Though Amy and Ashley were not close friends, they worked together on they're jumping skills and competed against eachother in show jumping in the first half of season two. Val Stanton Val Stanton is Ashley's mother and friend of Jack's. Amy at one point was Val's show jumping coach when she started back up after getting over her sickness. Val is the owner of Briar Ridge- a neighboring ranch. Lisa Stillman Lisa Stillman is Jack's girlfriend and Lou's current business partner for the Dude Ranch. Amy and Lisa get along easily and end up being good friends. Mrs. Bell Mrs. Bell is a sweet old deaf woman who lives close to Heartland and gives Amy, and before the accident Marion, herbs to help the horses and family members throughout the series. At one point in the show, Mrs. Bell has a heart attack and Ty and Amy find her in her house alone unconsious. Mrs. Bell has a shetland pony named Sugarfoot that she loves dearly and treats as her own child. Mr. Hanley Mr. Hanley is a farm owner that lives down the road from Heartland and has trouble taking care of his horses at points during the show while he has trouble keeping the family farm from foreclosure. Later in the show, Mr. Hanley dies from a heart attack suddenly. All of his posessions were auctioned off, including his horses, all of which Jack won from the auction and brought to Heartland. Amy also rescued a dog from the Hanley farm who she named Lobo. Lobo Lobo is Amy's pet dog who she rescued from the Hanley farm at the time of Mr. Hanley's death. Not much later, Lobo was mistaken as a wolf and was shot. Luckily, Amy found him and brought him to Ty in the vetinary clinic where he preformed surgery on his lungs before he died. Sugarfoot Sugarfoot is Mrs. Bell's shetland pony. Amy takes care of Sugarfoot while Mrs. Bell is recovering from her heart attack and while she visits her sister in Florida. Spartan Spartan is Amy's horse and last physical tie to her mother. Spartan was the horse that Amy's mom died saving. Spartan was Amy's first "problem horse" she helped, and she has ridden him ever since. Spartan is also a good jumper. Amy copeted with Spatan in show jumping competions in the first half of season two. Pegasus Pegasus was Amy's mom's horse. When he caught a case of strangles, Amy tried to do everything she could do to keep him alive. He died of the disease in the end, and Amy was devastating. In her mind it was as if she had lost her mother again.